


Trip

by Markovski



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff sometimes, Gen, Other, Quests, Romance, Violence, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markovski/pseuds/Markovski
Summary: For a long time, elves and lycans were ennemies.So, why didn't she kill her when she had the occasion?Why did she even accept to travel with her during her dangerous journey?She didn't know. Yet,some of her primal instinct were kicking in,forcing her to admit that she,somehow,wanted her._____________________________________________________________________The adventures of "The Beast", a fierce lycan and Chloé de Mortebois,a noble elf that travel accross the country,accomplishing quests and fighting evil entities.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First work here on AO3. I hope this will please you.  
> If you have any suggestions for improvement let me know in the comments.  
> Also english isn't my native language,so there might be some weird mistakes. (correction would be apprecied)

Hidding in the bushes,she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 

Totally naked,defenseless,one of her mortal ennemy,an elfe,was bating in the river. She could have attacked her, killing her easily, but something prevented her.  
The elfe was beautiful. Her pale skin almost translucid,her long blond hair floating around in the water,her dark, deep, blue eyes and her well proportionned body let the lycan in a daze, stopping her from any violent act toward the elf.  
Although she was her mortal ennemy, the lycan couldn't kill her,somewhere in her mind,she felt some of her bestial instinct urging her to do something else. Instead of killing her,she wanted her,through she would never admit it.  
  
Her daze was interrupted by a loud noise, the noise of danger. The herbs around the lake were rustling, spreading. The noise was coming closer and closer.  
The lycan glanced at the lake where the elfe was looking around, a bit panicked. Her clothes and weapon were out of her reach. She was completely defenseless, against the approaching danger.

Then, from the other side of the lake, an huge bear, eyes red form anger and hunger, appeared. He glared at the naked elf and rushed toward her,jumping in the water, splashing everything around him, including the lycan,still standing in the bushes, batteling in her mind whether she should leave the defenseless elf to her fate or save her.

The defenseless elf, was processing to swiming as fast as she could to get away from the approaching bear. But as she almost reached the river bank, the bear was already onto her, his pawn ready to strike her.

But at the moment he was about to touch her, he felt a slight pain. Looking at his pawn,where it originated, he took a second to realise it wasn't there anymore. Instead,there was blood gushing out of his arm. The bear roared in pain. Infuriated he tried to look around to see what was the cause of his pain. He didn't have the time, as his head was soon rejoining his paw in the water,now colored with his blood. The elf was in shock, but not for long, after realising she was safe. She spotted her savior on top of the bear, and then he jumped on the riverbank.

As he was wearing a huge hood,and a scarf around his face,letting only his eyes to see, she couldn't figure if it was a man or a women.

Prudently,she reached out her hand for her towel. Then she sat up on the riverbank and finally opened her mouth to say.

"Thank you very much. I'm really grateful, so who are you? I want to repay my debt as soon as possible so if I could just...."  
"Don't bother. The next time we will meet,it will be at ennemies", said the stranger,in a deep and husky voice, about to leave.  
"WAIT",she raised her voice unintentionally,her hand reaching the coat of the stranger,making his hood falling in the process.  
The stranger turned around and glared at her. His,or more exactly,now that she could see her face, her long brown hair falls out of her hood, circling her face, barred by a huge scar. Her tanned skin, contrasted with the elf's and her green eyes gave her an infuriated gaze.

"You're......a Lycan?..."  
"Arg,now you've done it. It would have been much easier if you just let me leave...because I suppose that now we'll have to fight"  
"..."  
"What?"  
"That's awersome ! It's the first time I've seen a real one. I didn't think I could meet one in such a deserted place...Oh by the way,my name is Chloé de Mortebois and..."  
"What the actual fuck?...And, wait, what are you doing? you...you...stupid elf." Said the lycan as Chloé started touching her hair,discovering her long ears hidden below it." and...Isn't de Mortebois the name of the king of your people...what is royalty doing in this woods...?"  
"Shhh...Let me just touch that fluffy hair first,the boring questions come later". The Elfe pushed her down. "This is way better. How can you be so tall anyway? Is it normal for your people?". She straddled her.  
"Er...I don't know. Can you get off me? It's embarassing...do you do that to everyone you just meet? Your education is lacking very much..."  
The elfe got up, realising that she was still only covered by the towel. She blushed a bit and said.  
"You're right...sorry I got a little too excited. By the way what's your name?That's what I mean to ask you before that...little incident."  
"I don't have a name",the lycan mumbled "People usually call me "The Beast""  
"That isn't really fitting for a lady..."  
"I'm not a lady...and it's not your goddam buisness"  
"It is,as I want to ask you a favor."  
"A favor?..."  
"Let me stay with you. I'm alone and even tho I managed to survive for the past three weeks, this..." she pointed at the bear corpse "...proved that I'm not suited to travel alone..."  
"And so...what does it have to do with me? I mean, our nations are sworn ennemies, even if I did save you, that doesn't mean that I..."  
"Based on your outfit you're an adventurer right?...So what's your price? I can give you anything you want... I was royalty after all. "  
" _Was_? What do you mean by that? How can you not be a part of the royal family anymore?"  
"I...I was banned." She took her underwear and shirt that were next to the river and proceded to put them on." Long short story,my brother decided that I was a threat to his ascension to the throne, as I was more liked by our people than him...So he...well at least,thank god he didn't kill me..." She buttoned her shirt. "I don't even know why I'm talking about this to a perfect stranger,moreso a lycan. You could totally use this to crush my nation right?" She said,looking at the Lycan,smiling sadly. "I..I would not. And sorry, it seems that I've been insensitive...But...But that doesn't mean that I will take you with me ! It's sad and stuff...but...but...even so...." "Haha,I understand,don't worry about me then" Chloé had finished dressing up. The lycan looked at her, the sight was pityfull. "Fine" she sighted, "you can come. but if you do something suspect, I kill you on the spot." "Yay!" Chloé fistpumped,before looking at the lycan who was internally facepalming. "...Sorry." "Well then,let's go."   
Their Journey was just beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, we should really think about a proper name for you."  
"Am I some sort of...pet, you've just picked up?" said the Lycan, starting to feel upset for some reason.  
"No...I mean it will be a pain if there's an emergency and I need to call you...I mean...do you picture me yelling "The beast" when getting attacked by some ruthless brigand ?" said Chloé calmly.  
"Arg, you're really a pain you know that?",The lycan mumbled before adding "Fine do as you like. Call me whatever you want,I don't care."  
"Great,I'll think of a name for you ! When do we arrive in the next town?"

_Seriously, why does she looks so happy about that_ thought the Lycan.  
"According to the map...we're only a few hours away. Ah...It's not really a city tho,and you've got to be careful there, because well...a lot of bandits are leaving here." She coughed "and they target a lot more pretty women" she mumbled.  
"Sorry I didn't get what you said in the end." Chloé said playfully,with a grin on her face.  
"You've perfectly got it.Anyway,time for me to hide my face. It will be safer if a "guy" is around you, as they usually attack women travelling alone or with other women",She said putting her hood back and fixing her scarf to hide her face.  
For the first time,Chloé realised that the Lycan had a really broad back and large shoulders. Yeah, she could easily pass as a guy in that clothing. She wondered a lot of things about the lycan. Like why she was travelling so far away from her country,why she did save her, why she didn't have a name, and also how she did get this scar. So many questions that were for now unanswered, as Chloé didn't have the occasion to ask them yet.

"By the way,do you always...disguise as a man when you travel?" She finally asked.  
" Yeah. Now shut up,there's something approaching" The tree branches cracked. The lycan looked up. "Oooh...You've got a nice hearing, sir" said the brigand that was on the tree. "Now are you a nice fighter too,that's the question?" he continued, as he jumped off the tree. He whistled and other brigands appeared. They circled the two compagnons. The "chief",that interpelled the lycan smirked. "You have to be a fine fighter, if you want my opinion, if you want your life and your money safe. Also it seems you're travelling with nice lady. _Mes hommages madame_."

The lycan wieilded her sword carefully but surely. On the other hand,Chloé with her arc and her magic was dealing with the other half of the group. Back to back, they were resisting the best they could, and they were pretty much winning,as the corpses of their ennemies started to pile up.  
"My,my,my, for a lady you're not bad at fighting. But..." He jumped between the two girls "...the game is over". He took his dagger and placed it onto Chloé's throat. "Now what will you do...?"  
"Let her go....and I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me? Hohoho...you know, you're not in a position to make threats I think. Now drop your sword or else..." He moved the blade across the throat, up to Chloé's face,grazing the skin,making her bleed a little. The lycan dropped her sword. The remaining bandits caught her as soon as she was disarmed,preventing her to move. Chloé was panicking a bit, as her protector had been that easily defeated. What she didn't know was that "The Beast" was actually waiting for the brigand to let his guard down. With her physical strengh,and her claws she could easyly destroy those pricks. But she didn't want to hurt the elfe so she had to wait for the right moment to unleach her true form. She didn't have to wait for long. As soon as he managed to tie Chloé up, the bandit released her. In a fraction of second,his comparses were thrown to the ground, their bones severely damaged in the process. The lycan then jumped toward him, all claws out and ripped his torso with,making him bleed but not killing him. She then cut Chloé's links and pull out of her pocket a paper with the face of the bandit that just attacked them. 

"My,my,my" she mimicked the guy "seems that it was easier that I thought. I usually don't take those kind of quest because they're a pain in the ass...except when the wanted is dumb enough..."  
"Wait...DID YOU PLAN THAT SINCE THE BEGINNING?" Chloé yelled.  
"Of course not, how could I plan a stupid bandit attacking us? Don't be stupid."  
"Yeah...right..." She paused. "Anyway...You...you were really cool back there...I almost thought I was going to die tho..."

"Yeah,yeah whatever,let's just bring him to the town and get the reward" said the lycan,pointing at the knocked out bandit. She pulled out some rope and tied him up with it.  
She then lifted him up and put him on her shoulder, then began walking away,letting a dumbfounded Chloé alone,standing.  
"Ah...Wait for me"  
"You're so slow..."

They finally reached the city. Chloé had never been in another city than the elves capital,Thelthalas, so she was looking around in amazement. It was more a village than a city,and there were a lot of dark alleys where you could feel the misery and the ambiant danger. As Chloé was starting to run around, she was stopped by the lycan,holding her by the bow. "Don't go too far. It'll be a pain to find you if you keep on running around like that" "Yes mom" Chloé laughed. The lycan wondered why she did even care. As they reached the central place, full of small shops and dominated by the guild house, which was also a tavern and an inn, Chloé calmed down a bit.

"First let's find a guard to take him to the prison,next we'll go to the guild in order to get the reward,find a room and have some food. " Once they found the guard,and took the reward, the lycan went to the counter of the guild, which was also the inn of the village, and asked : "I would like to have your cheaper room,for me and my companio..." She was almost immediatly interrupted by Chloé asking : "Eeh....Why do we have to be in the cheapest room ? And aren't you bothered by sharing it with me...?" "...I'm sparing some expenses. Money is rare and important,especially if we go on some exploration quest where there's no town around.... You don't seem to realise it yet,but it makes sense since you were a sheltered kid" "I was not." Chloé pouted.  


"...bookstore." Chloé mumbled,after they got in the room.  
"What?"  
"can we go to the bookstore?" she asked, a bit timidly.  
"Nope. Why would we do this?"  
"Because I need to find a book." Chloé looked away,blushing a little.  
"What book. Is it important for our trip?"  
"Erm...Yeah...kind of...at least for me" She purposedly ignored the first question.  
"What book is it?" The lycan asked again.  
"Errrrm...that...doesn't concern you at all." Of course it did. She wanted to know more about lycan and their abilities, as she ditched those class when she was still in her castle,believing that there was no way she would meet a real one. Now that she's seen it in action,she wanted to fully study lycans, as she was strucked amazed by "The beast". It was probably more than amazement, but she didn't want to know what was this feeling just yet.

"What do you mean "doesn't concern you"? As far as I know, I still don't fully trust you. It could be some...I don't know...elvic book about how to kill lycans...or how to make my life a living hell...Wait. It might be already the case, you don't need a book for that..."  
"It's...I...I wanted to know more about you ! I mean...I don't know anything about Lycans or you. How could I find you a name then?"  
"Eh....Wait. You're still clinging to that "name" thing?"  
"Of course I am" she pouted "It's reaaally important".  
"Why don't you give me a random one?"  
"Definitly not."  
"...What a pain."  
"Anyway I really need that book.So can we please go to the bookstore?"

The lycan sighted. Chloé thought for a minute that her expression went vaguely seductive as she said "Why do you need a stupid book,when you have a live specimen to study right in front of you?". The elfe blushed,a bit surprised by the statement. _Was it on purpose?_ she thought, before answering :  
"Well maybe because,...erm..." she couldn't find the right words to express it. It was embarrassing for her because she wanted to study Lycans _thoroughly_ , and feared that she would be too ashamed to question The Beast on some of those subjects.  
"Because?"  
"That...It's...Well anyway,I can totally manage to go to the bookstore by myself. I mean it's in broad daylight so I shouldn't have any problem and I'm not a damsel in distress,so.. I'll be perfectly okay on my own see you later"  
Before The Beast could say or do anything,she was off.  



End file.
